shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynn Mitchell
Introduction Lynn Mitchell was a bounty hunter and a former member of the Ignacio Pirates and the Shell Pirates before she was killed by her former friend Adrian. Appearance Lynn Mitchell was a beautiful and well-endowed young Native Amerigoan. She usually wore a short-sleeved plaid shirt, denim shorts, high boots, and a cowgirl hat. She also typically had her black hair in two braids that hung over her shoulders. Personality Lynn could be a very nice person, but could also be an extremely angry one as well. Her mood typically bounced between the two depending on the people around her and how they acted towards her. Lynn was usually nicer to her friends, playfully hostile to her bounty targets, and completely enraged to anyone that upset her. Fighting and S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Fighting Lynn typically fought with free-style kicking. She did not have any exact form to her kicks, but had at least one signature move that was named after her epithet. She also carried with her a small sheathed Amerigoan dagger which she used to defend herself if an enemy either got too close to her or snuck up on her. Strength Lynn's strength was average, with the majority of her strength being in her legs. Besides that Lynn had the strength of any other person. Perception Lynn's five senses were all average, but she had very good tracking skills that she learned from her parents and older brother. Her Native Amerigoan tracking skills allowed her to follow the faintest of footprints, tell where the wind is blowing from and how fast, which way is north, and distinguish the slightest of sounds. Endurance Lynn was as durable as a normal person. There's nothing special about it. Charisma Because of her beauty, people typically were attracted to Lynn. She didn't use this to her advantage constantly, but she did so at least once. She was also a very nice person if you got to know her. Inteligence Lynn's intelligence was pretty average. She knew just as much as the next girl. Agility Lynn was very agile, and could kick dozens of time in succession. She could also run very quickly, and could scale a small building in seconds. Luck Lynn was as lucky as anybody, with nothing extraordinary about it. Relationships Crew Lynn was casual with the Ignacio Pirate. Because the crew was such a large one she only really knew the core members of the crew, her brother, and the crew's captain. After Lynn was thrown out of the crew she became generally hostile to them, especially her former captain. The Shell Pirates were a different story, and Lynn slowly warmed up to all of the crew's members. She even began dating Tomas before her death. Family Lynn had an older brother named Connor that she grew up with, and later joined the Ignacio Pirates with. After Lynn had been thrown out of the crew and became a bounty hunter Connor left as well and became a mercenary. Both of them put in effort to find the other but they never saw each other again after they were separated. Allies/ Friends Lynn cared a lot about her friends and allies, especially her two bounty hunter companions. The three of them were like three close-knit thieves before they were separated. Lynn also saw every member of the Shell Pirates as her friends and would kid around with them daily, especially Sake due to the cooperation needed between a crew's navigator and helmsman. Enemies Lynn was very hostile to anyone she considered an enemy, usually becoming violent. While she especially loathed her former captain, also disliked anyone similar to him or anyone that lived a similar partyboy lifestyle to him. History Lynn grew up in Amerigo on a Native Amerigoan Reservatory with her older brother Connor. When Lynn turned 15 she and Connor had to leave the Reservatory and ran away to Koobaw, where they met best friends Enrique Ignacio and Lucian Bestia. The four became good friends but a short while after that Enrique decided that he wanted to form a pirate crew and Lucian wanted to form a travelling band. The two parted ways, with Lynn and Connor following after Enrique and becoming the founding members of the Ignacio Pirates. During this time Lynn began a relationship with Enrique while a colorful cast of men and women began to join the Ignacio Pirates. By the time Lynn turned 17 Enrique had become one of the Shichibukai and the Ignacio Pirates had become one of the largest growing crews at the time. Unfortunately, Enrique also became corrupted by the substance abuse brought along by a majority of his new crew and after an argument Lynn was physically thrown out of the crew. After this Lynn was found by three bounty hunters, sisters Rachel and Adrian and Kennie. Rachel was able to nurse Lynn back to health and soon after that Lynn Adrian and Kennie left to become a bounty hunting group, inspired by Adrian's sister Rachel. Right before the timeskip Lynn and Tomas had gotten into a huge argument that resulted in Lynn running off into the woods to vent. Unfortunately she was found by an emotionally unstable Adrian, now a sleeper cell for Silverman Inc., and assassinated by her former friend. Major Battles Lynn vs. Tomás (2x) Quotes Hell if I knew. Trivia *In an early iteration of Shells Lynn also wielded a large sword and had eaten the Denka Denka no Mi. However, this design was considered a little too powerful and cluttered so her sword and her devil fruit were given to two other bounty hunters that would be introduced with her in Shells. Related Articles Shell Pirates Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells Category:Shell Pirates Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Navigator